Looking for Uncut
Looking for Uncut is the 2nd episode of HBO's Looking. Synopsis When Dom helps Agustin move his belongings to Frank’s house in Oakland, the two question whether Patrick is capable of a casual sexual relationship, despite his assertion that he’s tired of searching for a boyfriend. Back in San Francisco, Dom meets up with his LA-ified ex Ethan, and seems intrigued when Ethan tells him he’d like to “start over” as friends. Later, Patrick and Richie go out on a date, but a tipsy Patrick becomes a little too focused on personal details. Plot Patrick and Dom help Agustín as he loads his possessions into a car bound for Frank's house. The conversation among the three focuses on Patrick's budding relationship with Richie. "Can you believe our little brother's getting himself a cholo boyfriend?" Agustín asks. "Who said anything about a boyfriend?" Patrick replies. "Maybe I just wanna get myself a f*ck buddy." Agustín warns him: "You know he'll probably be uncut if he's a real Mexican. Are you prepared for that?" On the way to Oakland, Agustín tells the boys about he and Frank's three-way with Scotty. "All relationships end up opening in the end whether you like it or not," Agustín postulates, "so why not be honest about it instead of cheating?" Patrick is surprised, but Dom abstains from the debate about it. After leaving Agustín at his new home, Dom and Patrick take bets on how long Frank and Agustín's living situation will last. Back at his apartment, Patrick turns Agustín's old room into an office and sees that Agustín left a message on the wall above the fireplace: "Agustín & Patrick 4 Ever xxx." Later, while working at home, Patrick types "uncut latin cocks" into Google and peruses the images. Dom meets up with his ex Ethan at Starbucks, where the two chat about their breakup eight years ago. Ethan apologizes and says it would make him very happy if they could "start again. I really want us to be friends." Dom seems flabbergasted. Later, at home, he goes on Grindr and invites a young guy over for sex. Afterwards, Dom tells Doris that he didn't ask Ethan to repay the money that he had given him years ago for drug rehab, a conversation that ultimately leads Dom to meet up with Ethan again. "The thing I realized," Dom says, "is that you didn't deserve any of that time, not a single f*cking minute." He asks for the money, but Ethan says the money wasn't a loan -- it was a gift to get sober. "You can't blame me," Ethan tells Dom, "You can only blame yourself." Dom ends the encounter by yelling that Ethan is a "methhead motherf*cker" in front of his ex's clients. While Agustín and Frank stay in for the evening, Patrick meets Richie for their second date at Doc's Clock. With the drinks flowing, Richie talks about his family, while Patrick avoids any personal questions. "I'm gonna get you drunk tonight," Patrick tells Richie. "It's gonna happen." Patrick, however, is the one getting drunk. Patrick talks to Richie about how comfortable he is with sex and then buys him a shot before they dance to Cazwell's "Rice and Beans" and Erasure's "A Little Respect." Patrick takes Richie back to his apartment, where he's visibly surprised to discover that Richie is not uncut. Richie finds Patrick's response unsettling and leaves in the middle of the encounter. "I think we're looking for different things," Richie says. A disappointed Patrick makes his Ultimate Mac and Cheese and calls Agustín to discuss his terrible evening. Category:Episodes Category:Season_1 Category:Season_1_Episodes